Classes of the Future
by Myrddin 'Le Fay' Ignis Magus
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Please Check out my complete redo, Star Class! AU: end of 5th yr. How would you feel, thrown into the future? You find out much of your true life had been modified from your memory? How cool would it be to meet alien witches and wizards? And to find out in the 27 century magic is known by all?
1. Prologue: Past

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Harry Potter, I make no money from this fic, I also do not own Martian Successor Nadesico, Outlawstar or any other anime, movie or TV show I might take ideas from, and make no money from this story. However, this story is NOT a cross over._

_**Class's of the Future**_

_**Prologue: Past - part 1 of 2**_

_Running, running, running... sigh... why did I have to be so bloody stupid? Augh... stupid stupid stupid, augh... bloody hell, that curse almost hit me. Sigh... shit where the hell did everyone else go? Whoa, uh, why the fuck won't those bastard death eaters leave me alone, augh, whoa, for hells sake why do I get that crazy bitch Belatrix chasing me?_

_Running, running, running, again... tired sigh... I'm not cut out for this crap... and I'm supposed to be some kind of hero, right? Sigh... bloody hell, here, take this bitch... '__Confringo'. Augh... shit, my silent castings not bad, ahh... whoa, my aim needs some work though, and back to running for my life. Next chance I get that bitch will feel my blasting curse._

_I hate running, crap, I am so unfit. If I ever get the hell out of here alive I'm going to start working out, get a bit of muscle mass... sigh. Maybe use my own money and buy a two months supply of ready-made sandwiches to keep me going... chuckle... shit, whoa where the hell did that killer come from... sigh... got to remember, keep my mind on running for my life now, worry about the Dursley's later. _

_Ok... around this corner, doge the bitches curse and through this bloody door... 'Colloportus'. Good that should hold her for all of ten seconds... sigh... where the hell am I? What's with all these planets and stars?_

_Whoa, shit, where did that killer come from? Augh, that Malfoy bastard. That's all I need... huh? Someone's calling me... whoa, Ginny and Luna... running again, dodging more curses... crap the bitch got through the door._

"Where are Ron, Hermione and Neville?"

Crap, I'm tired...

"We don't know, but Ginny's' hurt and can't walk by herself!"

"Augh, this is so annoying. Here, Ginny let me help you."

_Whoa, that curse was harder to dodge helping this cute red haired girl... augh, where did that come from? Well this is not the time or place to ponder such things... shit, running with this injured girl is a lot harder than I thought. I definitely need to start working out, she's not even heavy and I'm struggling. I wonder how she damaged her ankle?_

_Shit, okay through this door and we'll be, safe, err, safer... sigh... okay, now where to go? Augh, shit, more bloody death eaters. Where the fuck do these bastards come from... crap, that was a close call, we almost kicked the bucket that time. Augh, shit, where did Luna go? Whoa, we still have Lucius and Belatrix on our tail... uh, don't they know anything other than the killing curse or __Cruciatus._

_Fuck... the bitch almost hit Ginny with that Cruciatus... shit, where are we? What's with all the clocks? Huh? Timeturners? Hundreds of them?__ Hmm, maybe we could undo all of this mess?_

"Harry, what are you doing with that hourglass? We have to get out of here!"

"W-we could use it to escape to the past."

"I-it's a timeturner? I've heard about them, will it work?"

"Uh, I dunno, hopefully, and then we can stop all of this from getting so fucked up."

She nodded breathlessly, liking the sound of that. "Okay, sounds like a good enough plan," she agreed shakily. "I can't believe there's so many."

"Shit they're here," said Harry panicked staring into Ginny's brown eyes with his green as the door they sealed shook from the other side. He pulled the red head closer, pulling the long chain of the timeturner over their necks, letting it drop, hanging off them, startled as the door blasted open.

Lucius and Belatrix stalked in with wicked grins, wands at the ready. "Nowhere to run now, Potter," sneered Malfoy smugly. Harry gulped, thumbing with the small hourglass. Malfoy's eyes widened in horror. "Stop them... they have a timeturner!" he roared firing. Harry and Ginny dodged, the red head pulled onto the raven-haired boy. Belatrix and Lucius fired continuously, smashing timeturners, clocks and a few desks. The sands of time hung in the air with a light drift of golden energy drifting throughout the room around the two scared teens.

Harry and Ginny found themselves huddled frightened in the centre of the room together, staring up, towards the door where Belatrix and Lucius stood sneering wands ready. Harry and Ginny looked away, into each other's eyes, the frightened look gone, their eyes showing they have accepted their fate. However, a few tears drifted from them gently rolling down their cheeks.

"I-I'm so sorry, Ginny," whispered Harry, downcast.

She smiled lightly. "Its okay, Harry, everything dies eventually."

Harry smiled sadly as he lifted a crystal orb from his pocket and threw it into the wall where it shattered, leaving a wispy mist. "Potter you'll pay for that!" roared Malfoy as he and Belatrix raised their wands ready to end it.

"I'll see you the other side, Harry," whispered Ginny, leaning in her lips caught his. Harry was not even surprised by this act as he kissed her deeply, their eyes drifting closed, it felt right, natural, as if they had done it many times before. They barely heard the two death eaters call out their killing curses, firing at the kissing pair.

Suddenly Harry's and Ginny's eyes shot open in unbelievable pain, gritting their teeth to keep from screaming out, holding each other tightly. The timeturner around their neck shattered and the chain fell to the ground, a roar of ferocious sound blasting forth, the room lit up with a wave of golden light. Lucius and Belatrix were thrown forcefully from the room, crashing to the ground outside.

The two downed death eaters looked up from where they hit the floor, eyes as wide as Frisbees, the light almost blinding, yet held a soft beauty that kept them watching. In the centre of the golden 

light they could just discern a silvery sphere and two human shapes within, floating within the centre of the room, just above the floor. However, the light suddenly started fluxing; the silver sphere was slowly absorbing the gold light, dimming its brightness.

Lucius and Belatrix finally scrambled to their feet, their eyes not leaving the light before they glanced each other's confused faces, then back to the room. Then the gold light was swallowed in less than a second by the silver sphere holding the young wizard and witch, before it disappeared in an explosion of wind and energy, flinging the two death eaters further back where they crashed into the wall behind them sliding down painfully to the floor.

Looking up through blurry eyes the now bleeding injured death eaters saw the light had gone, the sphere was no more, and the time room was in pieces with the wall, the dust slowly setting. Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley were gone.

_**T.B.C...**_

_**A/N: the next chapter is the second part to this prologue (Prologue: Future), I'm sure you noticed this chapter is short, so is the next. However, the first proper chapter is long, and all after it will have more than 4,000 words. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.**_


	2. Prologue: Future

_**Class's of the Future **__by Lord of the Phoenix_

_**Prologue: Future - Part 2 of 2**_

Kane Dubaken of the Kuruken people was bored out of his skull as he sat behind his desk within his laboratory, within the Department of Mysteries England, London, Earth. He just had nothing he felt like doing, he was just having one of those days that screamed why did I wake up this morning. He scratched his nose with his blue-skinned hand before scratching his head, running his long fingers through his short mess of dark green hair before adjusting his glasses. His large black eyes scanned his computer screen, the file he is supposed to be looking over open, but held no interest; he blinked with up and down eyelids, then side to side.

He sighed unhappily, he is a scientist, is he not supposed to be coming up with interesting new magic, technology, or magic-technology. Today seemed to be another day of reviewing other peoples work, he wondered why he even accepted the position to run the department.

"Mr. Dubaken," a feminine voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up and smiled slightly to see the sweet Kitterin girl. Her long silvery hair tied back into a triple plat to the small of her back, the short girls beautiful golden-orange eyes sparkling happily. Her long feline ears on the sides of her head, pocking through her hair, the furred tips slightly above her head, white, while the fur on the rest of her ears a golden-brown, her skin tanned lightly. She wore black tight long trousers with a tight top, accentuating her large chest, and a long black coat with scarlet lining hung to her small black boots, with a lion crest on the left side, chest of her coat, hidden under her coat, a long thin silvery tail.

"Uh, good morning, River," he greeted pleasantly to the fifth, soon to be sixth year student, soon to have finished her work experience within the Department. "I still have no clue why you chose to come here," he chuckled lightly. "I thought all you kids wanted to be starship captains."

River smiled brightly. "No, most of my class either got work experience on ships, Starforce command or somewhere in Orbital City, though this one boy got a job in Platform City, he wants to run the Orbital Elevator, anyway, I live in Platform City," she giggled shaking her head in amusement. "I'm not really sure what I want to do when I leave school, but I've been on plenty of ships and I've been to Orbital City a fair few times with my mum and dad. I thought being a part of the Department of Mysteries might have been fun."

"Well were you correct?" he asked in amusement.

River just frowned and shook her head. "No, it was ok I guess, but I don't think I'll work here when I finish school," she sighed sadly, her ears folding slightly. "Dad wants me to enter the academy and mum wants me to find a husband and start a family like she did," she rolled her eyes. "I'm too young to think of that. I want to do something worth-while, like those legendary humans, uh, I can never remember their name, well one said immortality is in your deeds, what you achieve, even long after you're gone, your memory will live forever." She suddenly grinned widely, her teeth bore slightly showing them slightly fanged, her eyes sparkling happiness. "I want to live forever."

Kane burst out laughing. "An interesting dream and I hope you succeed in your endeavour, to live forever," he nodded his agreement.

Suddenly, their conversation was brought to an abrupt halt when a huge explosion of golden light within the centre of the room caused them to shield their eyes at the sudden brightness. The roar of energy was almost deathening, then suddenly it was quiet, the light had gone. They slowly opened their eyes looking toward where the light appeared in shock, half of the lab had been destroyed, and in the mess knelt a red haired human girl and a black haired human boy, both wearing robes, and both were holding each other looking exhausted, hurt and bloodied.

Harry and Ginny breathlessly blinked the spots from their eyes as they stared tiredly at each other. "A-are you ok, Ginny?" asked Harry worriedly.

"I-I'm ok I think," she agreed with a brief nod. "B-but are we dead because this doesn't look like heaven."

Harry shrugged in confusion; the place looked like a bomb hit it. "I-I don't think we're dead... I would have thought death was not as painful, I still feel like I was getting my ass kicked by death eaters."

Suddenly a coughing caught their attention. They looked up, their eyes widening comically as they saw a blue-skinned man with dark green hair and a feline girl staring curiously at them. "Excuse me, who are you and how did you get in here?" asked the blue man. "Oh; and why did you destroy half of my lab?" he added as an afterthought.

Harry shook his head clear before giving a weak sheepish smile. "Uh, sorry," he replied. "I-I'm Harry, Harry potter and this is Ginny Weasley and we were fighting death eaters and we were chased into the Time Room and well, uh, where are we?" he said, rushed, wondering what kind of magical creatures these two are.

"Time room?" interrupted the cat girl looking confused. "Um, what's a death eater? It sounds familiar."

"You don't know about the death eaters?" blurted out Ginny in surprise, wondering why the girl looked like a human cat.

"What earth year do you think it is?" asked the blue man interestedly, wondering whether his suspicion of whom these two are, is well founded or not, and curious to learn a bit about them if they are.

"Nineteen-ninety-eight," answered Harry looking at Ginny as she him, both looking confused before back to a confused cat girl and blue man looking slightly shocked, but more excited than anything.

Kane suddenly grinned smugly. "Well, it's nice to meet you Mr. And Mrs. Potter... a great privilege," he chuckled as they looked beyond confused and embarrassed. "My name is Kane Dubaken and this is River, she's here on work experience... welcome to the year twenty-six-thirty-one..."

_**T.B.C...**_

_**A\N: well, what do you think, huh? I don't think I've read a time travel story where they travelled that far forward before, especially not with actual aliens. Most time travel fics are travelling back in time, and are all too similar, they either meet the founders or Lily and James at school. Keep reading and more shall be explained in the next few chapters about this new earth. The next chapter shall be a lot longer, and thereafter, each shall be 4,000 words or more. Thanks for reading.**_


	3. Stolen Year

_**Class's of the Future**_

_**Chapter 1 Stolen Year**_

_Did I just hear right? Well I suppose since I'm am Harry Potter, with my luck we could have been blasted into the future, but over six hundred years... whoa... okay, okay, don't panic... don't panic, we'll get back somehow. Hang on; did he just call us Mr. and Mrs. Potter? I don't remember marrying Ginny. Whoa, I just thought, if this is the future maybe I just haven't married her yet._

_Well enough about that for now... what are these two, I've never heard of them before. Oh crap I'm so confused; damn I think Ginny's gone into shock. Well it can't be that bad being in the future, this cat girl, uh, River seems nice enough, oh and from the badge on her coat she goes to Hogwarts, and she's in Gryffindor house. Maybe I should ask what they are? Well, uh, maybe not, will they be offended, ah fuck it._

"What are you," he just blurted out, standing dizzily he helped the still shocked Ginny to her feet.

The cat girl and blue man started then laughed at him. "I'm a Kitterin and Mr. Dubaken is a Kuruken," replied River, slightly confused, she had never heard of anyone travelling that far in time before, and has never heard of anyone ever travelling forward in time, it just seemed so impossible.

Harry nodded with a frown, looking at Ginny; he was a little worried that she just stared at River and Kane with a pale face and open mouth, in shock. "Uh, so you're aliens?" he had to ask. "Like from another planet?" he added just to clarify his suspicions.

"Yes, we are from other worlds," agreed Kane with an amused smile, he was glad he had something other than work to do. He felt quite sorry for the two accidental time travellers, since they'll have a lot to take in from the very different earth to the one they knew. He wondered how he could get them back; travelling that far would be very difficult.

"I was born on earth," interrupted River happily. "I go to Hogwarts," she added proudly.

"So, uh, you're a witch?" the green-eyed human asked.

She nodded eagerly. "Yeah," she agreed. "And you're wizard," she added with a giggle. "So, what's a death eater and why were you fighting them?"

Harry was about to answer when Kane interrupted. "River, this young man is the legendary hero, Harry James Potter, survived a killing curse when he was fifteen months old, which backfired and vanquished the Dark Lord Voldemort. When he was fourteen, Voldemort was resurrected using his blood but he escaped, the ministry of magic would not believe Voldemort's return until just before the end of his fifth year. He defeated Voldemort at the age of twenty-one, then defeated Albus Dumbledore soon after... then when he was twenty-five defeated the Dark King Draconus, and at the age of twenty-seven revealed the magical world when my people made first contact after we detected the non-magical peoples gravidic-warp, then at twenty-nine defeated two of the Dark Masters."

Harry, Ginny and Rivers eyes were now comically wide and the three looked ready to pass out. "And this," he continued and pointed to Ginny. "Is Ginevra Potter, married Harry Potter at the age of 

seventeen, then again at the age of twenty-two. While her husband fought Voldemort she held back over thirty of Voldemort's generals and defeated them all, she defeated the Dark Queen just before Harry defeated the Dark King... and at twenty-eight defeated a third Dark Master."

"Why would I defeat Dumbledore," blurted out Harry, unable to think straight, it was just the first question to spill from his clogged mind.

"Hmm," thought Kane for a moment. "I really can't tell you, and I ask that you not look it up either, I've already told you too much. All I can say however is, you disappeared in your fifth year with Ginevra and reappeared a few months later at Hogwarts at the age of twenty-one and twenty. I'm guessing you will be here for a while. However, you never told anyone where you both disappeared to."

"Ok," chuckled Harry nervously looking at Ginny. "Uh, Ginny, are you ok?"

She shook her head clear and looked at him, blinking several times. "...Um, I-I think so... um... hunnie," she said with a small smile creeping to her lips.

Harry laughed nervously with a large blush. "Wow, uh, we get married."

"Yeah," she agreed hopping she did not sound too pleased with this news. "And you defeat V-Voldemort."

"Yeah," he agreed with a small smile. "And you defeat the Dark Queen," he added a grin splitting his face, _go with the flow,_ he thought to himself nervously. It was quite disconcerting knowing even this much of their future, but his curiosity really wanted to know more.

"Who's the Dark Queen?" she asked confusedly. It was a little worrying to think that two more dark jerks will rise up soon after Voldemort's defeat, and even more so that she's supposed to defeat one.

Harry shrugged. "Dunno, who's the Dark King?" he asked, and he thought he only had Voldemort to worry about, now he has more, but the whole defeating Dumbledore thing was a mystery. However, a nagging feeling in the back of his mind told him he should know why he fights Dumbledore, like he might have tried before, however, he could not even think of a time when he was angry with the old man.

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know," she replied worriedly, they could be anyone back in the past, but who she had no clue.

"Wow, this is so cool," chimed in River excitedly regaining their attention. "I get to meet the Harry and Ginevra Potter, um," she thought for a moment. "Since you're stuck here for five years will you be attending Hogwarts?" she thought it would be fun, spending time with the pair, and helping them get strong enough to fight their dark enemies, she guessed in this time is where they gain the power and spells to win.

Harry and Ginny looked at her in surprise. "Um, we don't know," answered Harry uncertainly. He could see it as a good idea; he guessed they had a lot to learn in order to win the war. He hoped he and Ginny will get to learn many alien spells and other cool magic's.

"Well I think that's a great idea," interrupted Kane. "You'll get to make new friends and learn about the world as it is now to get around better."

"Oh, so, um, we have space ships and all that, right?" he asked interestedly.

"Yes," agreed Kane amusedly.

Harry just grinned excitedly. "Can we get to visit another planet?" he asked hopefully.

Kane laughed. "I think I can arrange it."

"Awesome!" chimed Harry eagerly. Wow, Harry felt he and Ginny were the luckiest couple on earth, getting to visit the future and meet real aliens. He wondered what kind of new things they will discover, and hopped again to learn some alien magic. However, it was a little disconcerting that he knew he is going to marry Ginny, not that he did not like Ginny because he does, and she is really hot. It was mainly the Ron factor, how would Ron react when they arrived back, married? He would most probably act a complete prat about it.

Harry was eager to see what this completely new earth has to offer. However, he was also curious about other more important things, like why he would defeat Dumbledore, why would they be fighting? He also wanted to know who the Dark King and Queen are and why he had never heard of them before now if they come to power only a few years after Voldemorts death.

He could guess that he and Ginny will learn what they need to fight here in the future; twiddling his wand in his fingers, he looked at his future wife and she him, giving each other a sheepish smile. He hoped they will be happy together, and wondered whether they had any ancestors still alive on earth, or he supposed another planet. It was quite overwhelming to not only find out we are not alone in the universe but other races also have magic.

"What's that?" interrupted River to his thoughts, pointing to the wand twiddling in his fingers.

Harry looked down at his wand surprised she has never seen one before. "It's my wand," he replied with a small smile.

"You mean it's a magical focus?" she asked looking confused when Harry and Ginny nodded, she lifted her hands showing a metallic bracelet with a large smooth blue gem on the back of each hand. "B-but these are magical focuses," she announced to their surprise. "They even have in built communicators and scanners," she added happily.

"Huh? Wow, where can we get some?" asked Ginny eagerly.

Kane laughed. "I think I can sort you both out, you'll not learn much using such primitive focuses, luckily you didn't destroy that part of my lab," he chuckled amusedly as he walked over to the far wall, typing on a keypad. The three young sorcerers watched fascinated as the wall slid open with a mechanical swish revealing shelves upon shelves of silver bracelets with different coloured gems attached. "Hmm, give me a minute and I'll find a pair for each of you," he called as he began checking them over with the occasional glance in their direction.

"Oh, where will you two be living until you start Hogwarts?" asked River, she hoped they will become good friends, she guessed since they disappeared from their time at the end of fifth year they will be sixth years with her, then she thought and remembered Ginny's a year younger, but wondered whether that would matter.

"Uh, we don't know," replied Ginny worriedly. She also wondered what they would do without money, and hers and Harry's robes are quite messed up and singed.

"You could stay with me?" she suggested hopefully. "I live in Platform City with my mum, well we have a big house on the outskirts and I've been living in the guest house but it has four bedrooms, mum won't mind, it will be nice to have company, and dads hardly ever home. Dads the captain of the High Mobile Space Battleship, North Star, he's only home for about a month a year, which is normally Christmas time." She said it all so excitedly; Harry and Ginny could not help but grin.

"W-will your mum be ok with that though?" asked Ginny a little worried, but hopeful.

"Yeah, she loves having guests to dolt on," she giggled rolling her eyes.

"Oh, uh, cool," chuckled Harry. "So, um, what's Platform City?"

"Oh, right you probably haven't heard of it before," she nodded knowingly. "It didn't exist in your time. It used to be a tiny city called, uh, I can't remember..."

"Liverpool," called Kane from where he continued looking for focuses. "You should pay more attention in history class," he chuckled.

River blushed lightly looking sheepish. "Well, yeah, Liverpool, now it's a Mega City, with the Orbital Elevator in the centre..."

"What's an Orbital Elevator?" asked Harry eagerly.

"Well, it's just that, a huge elevator that takes you to Orbital City," she replied, grinning excitedly.

"And Orbital City's in space?" asked Ginny, eager to learn more. It was a little overwhelming but it all interested her greatly, her dad would be in heaven here in this time.

"Yeah, it's really fun there, it has this huge theme park and lots more," she agreed eagerly. "And you can even see loads of Starships getting built; it has this beyond huge space dock too, that you can get to see all sorts of Starforce ships and alien ships."

"Wow, what about your species' home planet?" asked Harry interested to find out a little about her world, he had so many questions he wanted to ask, and so little patients he wants to ask them all now, but knew he has not got enough time all in one day.

"Oh, it's called kittren, it's not as cool as earth," she answered with a grin. "We're at war anyway so it's safer here on earth."

"A-at war?" asked Ginny in surprise.

"Yeah," she agreed sadly. "My people and Starforce are at war with a lizard race called the Dixeon's, and they're controlled by one of the Dark Masters."

"But I thought we defeated them?" asked Harry in confusion.

"Yes, there was nine, there's only six left," she agreed sadly.

"Oh, well, uh, sorry to hear it," mumbled Harry looking down at his feet.

"Don't let it concern you," interrupted Kane with a small smile as he walked over with two pairs of bracelet, gem focuses. "They are called Rune Focuses or Rucus for short," he smiled as he handed Harry 2 with green gems and Ginny 2 with red gems. "Harry yours is an emerald gem, with Virage breathe core, and Ginevra, yours is ruby gem with Virage breathe core, they seem best suited for you."

Ginny and Harry putting their wands away and clipped on their Rucus's, feeling the magic, they were surprised when the gems seemed to fuse and stick to the back of their hands. Ginny's and Harry's hands sparked gold and blue for a moment. The 2 then looked at their gems in awe and shock; they were most definitely beautiful, and much nicer than a wand could ever be.

"S-so, how do they work?" asked Ginny eagerly and nervously.

"Just like a wand, only using hand gestures," replied Kane. "Why not give it a try?"

"W-we can't," intercepted Harry. "We're underage, so we can't use magic outside of school."

"No you're not," interrupted River confusedly. "You're allowed to use magic outside of school when you're thirteen."

"W-we are?" asked Harry and Ginny together in shock while River and Kane nodded together.

"Cool," said Harry raising his right hand towards a damaged wall. "Expelliamus!" a dim red light encompassed his hand for a moment before a beam of red light blasted forward, slashing into the wall. "Awesome," he declared chuckling.

"See, not very hard is it," smiled Kane.

"What was that spell you used?" asked River interestedly.

"A disarming charm," answered Ginny.

"Well, as much as I would love to stand around talking all day rather than doing anything," interrupted Kane. "I have to somehow secretly get you enrolled into Hogwarts, and clear up this mess... so, River, why don't you take Harry and Ginevra to the translocators and take them to see Platform City, and ask your mum about them staying with you."

"Ok," she said excitedly. "Come on, follow me, but I think we need to get you two some new clothes before I take you home," she said as she led them out of the lab into a well lit corridor, they were only mildly surprised it was lit by technology rather than magic, or maybe a combination of both.

"Everything has changed so much," commented Ginny in awe.

"Yeah," agreed Harry. "And I thought the magical people would stay in the dark ages forever."

River giggled. "So, how does it feel to know you two are going to get married in a couple of years?" she asked amusedly.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other blushing before looking away. "W-we aren't even dating," answered Harry nervously.

River looked at them in surprise. "Hmm, I just thought, um, do you two think you need to see a doctor, you both look like you've been dragged through hell and back, and Harry you look unhealthy," she declared, changing the subject.

"Uh," began Harry, looking at Ginny, he noted she is still bleeding and looked like crap, and she was walking with a slight limp, they had been so fascinated by their predicament they forgot they were just in a battle for their lives, and he guessed a check up on his health could not hurt. "I, uh, think that would be a good idea, Ginny twisted her ankle, and I haven't ever had a check up before."

"Y-you haven't," she asked in shock as she touched a pad by these incredible white metallic doors and they opened into a beautiful elevator, which they stepped in, the doors closing. "Auditorium!" she announced and the lift ascended.

Ignoring the knowledge of voice commanded lifts Harry answered. "No, my family have never taken me to a doctor before, they're, or were since they're dead now, racists towards magic, well in fact they are just racists."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," she replied sadly. "Well, what about when you went to Hogwarts?"

"Well, I've been to the hospital wing a few times but the medi-witch never said anything," he shrugged.

"Well, um," began River waving her left hand over him, muttering something she frowned. "Hmm, well, I'm not very good at medical stuff but my scanner says you're underfed, and not very physically strong... we'll have to see what the doctors at the hospital say."

Harry just nodded dumbly as the elevator opened and they walked out, Harry's and Ginny's mouths dropped open, hundreds of people, humans, and many other races, like lizards and gooey looking one eyed aliens, and Harry even noticed a fox like alien with an orange fluffy tail. Harry and Ginny tried hard not to stare but could not help it.

The auditorium has huge monitors on the walls advertising things, and desks lining the floor with computers and people working. They noted this floor was actually ground level and has doors leading in and out. River grinned at them as she watched their eyes take in every detail; she led them to a large circular platform of red and took their hands as they stopped.

"Ready?" she asked with a huge grin.

"Ready for what?" they both replied together.

River just grinned eerily. "Travel, Platform City Hospital!" she called joyfully. Harry and Ginny looked confused for a moment before a swish of wind and light and they disappeared, reappearing in a 

beautifully clean and huge hospital reception standing on another red circular platform. They noted not many patients' sitting around, and River pulled them to the reception desk where a green alien with tall baldhead and huge shinny yellow eyes sat, her large bust and nurses uniform the only thing suggesting she is female.

"Good afternoon," she greeted them with a smile. "Uh, let me guess, these two were stuck in a battle, the girl needs her ankle seen too, and... hmm," she frowned not looking happy as her gaze lingered on Harry. "What doesn't he need fixing," she commented in disgust.

Just then, a male of her species, a doctor approached. "Yes indeed," he agreed looking at them unblinkingly. He then chuckled at Harry's and Ginny's beyond confused looks. "My kind are telepathic, we make excellent medical personnel, but do not fret, your secrets are safe with us, it is an honour, but please follow me and I shall have you both at perfect health in no time," he said leading the way.

Harry and Ginny nervously followed while River followed with a huge grin. Harry was now a little worried, he knew he was not exactly fit but the doctor seemed to think more. He worried more and more as they walked, the doctor leading them into an empty examination room, he smile kindly at them as the door closed, the room having two beds and loads of weird gadgets Harry and Ginny had never seen before, with a computer on the desk.

"Do not worry Mr. Potter," the doctor said. "I shall make sure you are on your way to full health before you leave here, I am Doctor Ambris. However, first I think I should fix Mrs. Potter first," he informed them as he picked up some kind of metal pen from his desk. Well it was thicker than a normal pen and has a blue light on the tip. He pointed it at Ginny, pressing a button, she flashed blue for a second and her cuts and bruises just faded away before their eyes.

"Whoa, I feel great, that's impressive," chimed Ginny, testing her ankle with a grin. "I feel fine now."

"I am pleased, but now to deal with your husband," he replied with a light smile looking at Harry.

"Uh, we haven't exactly gotten married yet," he said blushing.

Ambris chuckled. "Well, is it not true you are from the past?" Harry nodded slowly. "Then technically, you are husband and wife. Well anyway, you'll need some nano-enhancements to return you to full health; they will also repair all of the primitive repair work on your many bones and strengthen your muscles. I'll also have to remove those magical inhibitors holding your magic back before they continue deteriorating your body, and those memory modifications and erases will have to be reversed."

Harry's jaw was slack in horror. "M-my memories been altered?"

"Well, yes, quite extensively," he agreed sadly. Then he looked back at Ginny. "Your wife also has a couple of large memory blocks I'll have to remove too."

Harry looked at Ginny's shocked face before back to the doctor. "A-and I have some of my magic sealed?"

"Yes," he agreed. "From what I can sense sixty-five percent of your power is sealed, I have no doubt you've been having difficulty with learning spells."

"W-well, I guess," he agreed thinking back to how hard it was to learn a simple summoning charm his fourth year. "B-but why would anyone do that, a-and who would erase my memories?"

"That I should let you discover for yourself," he replied as he collected a plastic gun with flat metal nozzle, pulling from a draw in the wall a glass capsule clicking it into the top of the gun, he placed its nozzle on Harry's neck. "These nanites will fix all of your damage, reverse the magical seals and altered memories, it will take a few minutes before the first memory block will be ripped down and will hurt," he said pulling the trigger. It fizzed before he pulled it away; Harry was surprised it did not hurt, but a little afraid of what he will discover.

Doctor Ambris then pulled out another glass capsule; clicking it into the gun, he fired it into Ginny's neck. "These will reverse the memory modification on you." He placed the gun back into a draw and smiled kindly at his two patients'. "Well Mr. Potter, it will take a few weeks for you to be at full health, and a few hours for your magic to be at full power, as for memories, they will start to unblock in a few minutes and continue to unravel for the next few days, the memories your subconscious feels are most important will be first, each time will cause some pain while you remember. However, the pain will go soon after reviewing what has been stolen. I'll leave you here to experience your first, with Mrs. Potter and your friend Miss. Tanton," he said smiling as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Uh, G-Ginny are you ok?" asked Harry, worriedly taking her hand.

Ginny startled, looking at him terrified. "I-I'm afraid, H-Harry."

"I-It will be ok, Ginny," he smiled lightly at her; he pulled her closer, into a hug. She melted into him, holding on, shaking. "I'm scared to Ginny, what could have happened that someone would erase?"

"Maybe it's something bad you've seen," suggested River helpfully.

"Yeah, and I stumbled onto the same thing loads of times?" retorted Harry angrily with a sigh. "S-sorry, it's not your fault."

"It's okay, I would be angry too if someone messed with my memory," she replied with a kind smile.

Suddenly Harry yelled out in pain slumping over, twitching in Ginny's arm, the panicked red haired girl fell to her butt holding Harry tight as he cried out. River could only watch worriedly as Ginny also started screaming in pain both now seemingly screaming in a state of unconsciousness, as the red head slumped over with Harry on top of her in her arms.

_**(Flashback)**_

_It was just after the Chamber of Secrets; Harry had just saved Ginny from Voldemort's memory in the diary, Tom Riddle. However, he could see the red haired girl was traumatized, and he tried on many occasions to talk with her, he thought if he shared his loneliness with her, she would trust him, and share her feelings with him, someone who would never use her secrets against her. However, it was _

_not to be as the years progressed to a close, Ron would not leave him alone with her for even ten seconds, it was like he was being followed and Harry was getting suspicious._

_Harry even suspected Dumbledore might have known it was Ginny opening the Chamber under the diaries influence, but never said anything about it to Ron or Hermione, he wasn't sure why but he just did not trust them anymore. Therefore he never got the opportunity to even say hello to Ginny, let alone comfort her, something he could see she needed and wanted, but he had a suspicion only he could give her the needed support since he did save her. _

_He hoped he could get the opportunity to speak with Ginny on the train, however, even when he lied to get away from Ron and Hermione, Ron said he was coming too. Harry told him no, that he is quite capable of using the toilet by himself. However, Ron paid him no attention whatsoever and followed, waiting outside the toilet door, even though Harry did not need to use it. When Harry exited the door he hoped Ron would enter after, but he did not, he just led the way back to the compartment._

_Later on the train, Harry was surprised when Ginny stopped by, asking to sit with them. Harry piped in first and agreed brightly. However, Ron overrode his agreement with Hermione and Ginny left, Harry went to follow her. However, Ron blocked his path saying she is just an attention-seeking brat, Harry barely restrained from smacking Ron in the face. However, just returned to his seat, fuming._

_He arrived home with the Dursey's, the first thing he did was put his stuff in his small filthy bedroom before they forced him to make them dinner and wash up after. Later that evening Harry was exhausted and hungry, but he spent an hour writing Ginny a letter, giving Hedwig instructions not to let anyone see her, and to sneak into Ginny's room and hide to wait for a reply._

_The next morning he was very pleased to find a reply, and Hedwig looking very pleased with herself. Harry and Ginny spent the summer holidays getting closer through letters. It turned out she had also been prevented by her family from speaking with him, which pissed him off beyond compare. Harry though was pleased to discover the Weasley's had won a few hundred Galleons, and Ron wrote saying they were going to Egypt on holiday to visit his brother Bill, therefore Harry would not be able to visit them because they will not get back until just before school. However, that was not what Ginny said; apparently, Dumbledore had told her parents that Harry must not leave his relatives at all that summer, 'for his own protection'. The old bastard had even got her parents to make all of their kids keep the same lie, however, Ginny said she had her fingers crossed behind her back, she promised she would never lie to him._

_It was about three weeks before the end of the summer holidays when Harry lost control and inflated his Aunt Marge like a balloon and ran away, taking the dangerous Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron. That was when he found out Sirius Black is a magical criminal escaped from Azkaban Prison, when Minister Fudge found him. He suspected Sirius Black had something to do with him, and from what he read in the papers realised the man never even had a trial, therefore, as far as Harry was concerned was innocent, since the laws are innocent until proven guilty, and he never was. Therefore, Sirius Black was just a man running from injustice and not of concern to Harry as of that moment._

_Harry was told, or more like ordered by Fudge not to enter the muggle side of London, even though he wanted to get some muggle clothes he never left Magical-London. His time by himself was not bad; in fact, it was quite good. He continued writing Ginny, and she too thought it weird that the _

_minister himself would be out searching for him. He loved having Ginny to talk to, she did not shoot his ideas down, but did not back down from him either; she said things outright and straightforward. He hardly even got letters from Ron and Hermione, he did not know why since he sent them letters that they never even replied too. Harry asked Ginny whether Ron was getting his letters and she said she would look out if he sends another. Therefore, Harry sent Ron 1 and Ginny said he just looked at the envelope and screwed it up, dumping it in his pocket. _

_Harry was confused as to why Ron would not read his letter but just shrugged it off as nothing much right then. He knew Ron could be very thoughtless, but not reading mail sent to you by your best mate was just beyond rude. He wondered whether Hermione was ignoring his mail to when he asked his owl Hedwig to await a reply, however, she returned shortly after looking pissed off with no return letter._

_It was the day before Hogwarts when the Weasley's turned up at the Leaky cauldron pub to stay the night. Harry was accosted by Ron and Hermione as if they had not ignored Harry's letters and that Harry would be too stupid to notice. However, Harry's attention was mainly on Ginny, he wanted to talk with her, hang around with her, but they were scared. They had both noticed something was off, wrong, not as it was supposed to be. Anyway, every time they wondered to close Ron would guide Harry in a deferent direction or rudely tell Ginny to get lost._

_That night Harry overheard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arguing over whether or not to tell Harry, Sirius Black was out to kill him. He was not sure whether to believe that or not, but either way it did not bother him. He wondered at what reason, Sirius Black could have to kill him. He had read up on dementors the disgusting soul sucking guards of Azkaban; they supposedly draw the happiness out of the air. However, he could just see in the pictures of the newspapers, that Sirius had a spark of hope in his dead blue eyes. Hope is not truly a happy thought however, it is something a truly guilty person would never have._

_Therefore, Harry went back to his room to sleep. He was disappointed though that Ginny was sharing a room with Hermione, meaning Harry could not sneak to the red haired girls' room to speak. He resented Hermione's very existence that night, he felt like killing the bitch for keeping him away from his friend. He wondered at that feeling, which is what brought about a curiosity of Voldemort's creation. He wondered whether Tom riddles life was just as hard and suffering as his, he wondered whether Dumbledore sent him to the Dursley's every year on purpose, to suffer, maybe Dumbledore wanted him to go dark? Right then it felt very possible, he laughed as he thought, Ginny could be his Dark Empress._

_However, drifted off to sleep, the next day was hectic with the Weasley's rushing around packing their trunks, though to his joy and surprise Ginny like him had packed the night before. Therefore, they had a small quiet conversation, where Ginny told him to his horror, Hermione had warned her not to even talk with him. Neither knew why Hermione would do this since she would not tell Ginny. They had to stop talking, pretending as if they were doing nothing but examining their shoes when Ron came over scowling at his sister. Harry in that moment hated Ron, he hated Hermione and he would hate anyone who dared to act bad around Ginny. If he had too, he would kill them all, who are they to say what he can do, and whom he can hang around with?_

_Later on the train although, Harry wanted to sit anywhere but with Ron and Hermione, they followed him everywhere, into every compartment he chose, he even tried Malfoy's compartment, but Harry just could not stand the prat for more than five seconds. Therefore, they ended up in a compartment with the new defence teacher, Professor J. R. Lupin. He was sleeping, wearing ragged clothes and looked near deaths door._

_Harry mostly ignored Ron and Hermione, even though they kept trying to draw him into conversation, he just did not care. Nearing the end of the train trip, which was very trying on Harry's common sense, since he wanted to beat the living shit out of Ron and Hermione, especially when they kept calling Ginny names for the whole Chamber thing. That was when dementors boarded the train and Harry passed out, hearing his mothers' screams. Harry woke to find Hermione and Ron hovering over him looking worried and the Professor awake. Harry pushed his so-called friends out of his sight and sat down breathlessly and the Professor gave him some chocolate to counter the dementor's affects._

_The rest of the trip was annoying with Ron and Hermione thinking they have a right to know what memories he heard, they obviously expected this kind of reaction. However, Harry would not tell them anything, even though they continued to pester him until he snapped and told them to shut the fuck up and that their obsessive prying will end with them up getting hexed. That did the trick._

_The carriage ride up to the school was okay if you ignore the bastard dementors guarding the gates. He guessed Dumbledore and the minister are complete idiots for allowing those foul beasts near innocent children. The feast was uneventful, Harry ignored Hermione and Ron, even though they tried to engage him in conversation, he would not speak at all during the whole feast he ate in silence. _

_That night Harry snuck out of bed at about one am, he was about to leave his dorm when he was startled that Ron had woke and asked him where he was going, Harry lied saying "bathroom". Ron went to get up saying he will come too, Harry stunned him and exited the dorm, wondering how Ron woke, knowing him to be a heavy sleeper, he met Ginny downstairs where he told her he stunned Ron and they had a laugh about it. Ginny suggested Ron might have put up some kind of alert ward around the door to wake him if someone leaves. The two have very little clues why Ron would do that. However, both suspected it was to keep an eye on Harry, and it pissed them both off._

_The next morning, Ron was fuming with Harry for stunning him. Harry just said, "follow me to the bathroom again and I'll do more than just stun you." Harry was surprised and happy that he managed to ditch the two and got to the library to look up alert wards and tracking charms and how to reverse them, shoving the books in his bag he did not want to risk anyone finding out he booked them out. However, just before Ron and Hermione surprisingly knew where to find him. He memorised an easy charm to remove the armature alert wards. _

_He wondered how they found him so quick, and was now actually suspecting they place a tracking charm or two on him, and to test his theory ditched them as often as he could that day and headed straight for his least likely destinations. They found him each time within ten to fifteen minutes. He even asked what they were doing where he is, and they came up with lame lies each time, they must think him a complete idiot._

_That night it was two pm before Harry could sneak out, he used his new charm on the door, not surprised when he felt another charm braking and he snuck out of the room without having to stun Ron. He found Ginny, and she like him had large supplies of books on trackers and alert wards she stole. _

_They soon got to work, learning the charms, counter charm and detection charms. Harry was shocked he had five trackers attacked to him. Ginny was also surprised she had one on her. Therefore, they removed them immediately, while mumbling death threats under their breath. Ginny also mentioned Fred and George think Snape and Dumbledore can read peoples' minds but they need eye contact, so both promised never to look them in the eyes again._

_All too soon, the two parted ways with a quick hug. Harry put up a new alert ward for Ron to make sure he does not realise he knows and quickly went to bed and sleep._

_The next morning Harry was in high spirits, Ginny had taken his stolen books putting them hidden with hers. Harry managed to ditch Ron and Hermione again at lunch; checking for trackers, grinning that they had not noticed them gone yet, he found Ginny in a special room she barely remembered from Riddles memories. The Room of Requirement was quite interesting it became whatever they needed, and they used it to practice curse's and hexes, which they thought they might need to use on Ron and Hermione, since the room supplied them with plenty of awesome books._

_After lunch, Harry was only mildly surprised Ron and Hermione were beyond pissed off with him, demanding he tell them where he went, he just ignored them but did not miss Hermione flick her wand at him. However, at the end of the school day, Harry had already removed the trackers on him and snuck off with Ginny in the Room of requirement, and he actually had lots of fun with her, mocking Ron and Hermione._

_Ginny returned to the common room fifteen minutes before Harry, when he did he got an amusing telling off by Ron and Hermione, he hexed them both and told them he can go where the fuck he likes whenever he likes before storming up to his room._

_That weekend, Harry snuck off in the mornings, and he and Ginny enjoyed every moment together, learning new things and getting closer. This was how the next few months went, well with that whole Sirius Black thing after the Halloween Feast. _

_Christmas was good, Harry stayed for the holidays as usual, and Hermione and Ron chose to stay even though Harry told them not too. Luckily, Ginny also stayed and the pair managed to ditch Ron and Hermione everyday and sometimes watched the marauders map, laughing as they watched Ron and Hermione's dots searching all over, supposedly for Harry._

_On Christmas day, Harry found gifts from Hermione, Ron and Ron's parents. However, he ignored them and snuck out of the room fully dressed, with all he needed and found Ginny waiting for him in their room. Then they exchanged gifts, Harry got her a silver necklace with a green gem, with engraved runes for protection. Ginny gave Harry this beautiful leather bracelet, with entwined red and black, with a silvery blue phoenix on the top for luck, it was the greatest gift he had ever received and the pair stayed together all day snuggled up in each other's arms, comfortable on a leather sofa in front of a roaring fire. Before they left for Christmas dinner, they kissed briefly blushing under the mistletoe, expressing their deep feelings in that moment; he knew he was falling in love._

_Love? Love was something he had not experienced before he had Ginny, they could talk about anything and everything together, and were always there to give each other a comforting hug and kiss. Harry realised that was what he was always missing from his life, someone to hold him, someone to hold._

_The rest of the year carried on a similar vain. However, it was June 5__th__; Harry was called up to see the headmaster for some reason, and when entering the office he was surprised to find Ginny there with the old man, but even more so that Ron and Hermione were both there looking angry and a little smug. Dumbledore then went on to say how disappointed he is that Harry would run around behind everyone's back with Ginny. He then removed his wand saying he cannot let it continue, and that Harry needed all his love for him, Ron and Hermione, that he would take the memories._

_Harry could never remember removing his wand so fast and his rage took hold and he fired the Cruciatus Curse, something he and Ginny read about but never thought they would use. Dumbledore barely avoided it, but it gave Ginny time to draw her wand striking at Ron and Hermione, stunning them both, then Harry and Ginny tornado tag teamed against the old man. However, they lost quickly, the next thing they knew they were standing in Dumbledore's office looking confused, most of the year seeming like an unreal dream, what really happened gone._

_Ron and Hermione having been awakened led Harry smugly from the office, slowly followed by Ginny, neither knowing what was going on. The next day Harry, Ron and Hermione were best friends again to many people's confusion. It was common knowledge Harry seemed to hate Ron and Hermione the day before, and even Malfoy had stopped being a prat to Harry during the year, things just seemed so wrong. _

_It was two weeks later Hermione and Harry followed the grim like dog dragging Ron through a tunnel under a tree. Harry wondered why he just did not seem to care whether the dog hurt Ron, in fact, he felt content as he heard Ron's screams of pain and horror._

_They then discovered Ron's rat Scabbers to be Peter Pettigrew, the man who betrayed Harry's parents and Sirius to be Harry's godfather, with Pettigrew alive Sirius will be free to take Harry in, he was thankful, however, did not miss Hermione's and Ron's worried expressions at this fact. Lupin had even shown up, and Harry stupidly spared Pettigrew, Snape was already out cold after Harry stunned him when he would not listen, he had very little recollection where he even learnt the stunning spell but shrugged it off. _

_Then they tied up Pettigrew and took him through the passage, Sirius floating Snape, smacking his head somewhat, and Lupin helping Ron with his broken ankle, both tied to Pettigrew. When they got out, they were surprised to find Dumbledore waiting for them. To Harry's surprise, he greeted Pettigrew with a smile and modified everyone's memories, and they all believed Remus transformed into his werewolf form even though the first full moon was not until the next day. They all believed that was the reason Pettigrew got away._

_Harry found himself in the hospital wing, and Dumbledore let him and Hermione go back in time to save Sirius, Harry was in shock when he saw what really happened, however, Hermione seemed to have expected it and stunned him from behind. He woke up just in time to fly the hippogriff to save Sirius, believing he fell asleep, however had no memory of what he saw._

_**(End Flashback)**_

_**T.B.C...**_

_**A\N: well, another chapter uploaded, I hope you enjoyed it, a nice long chapter, over 7,200 words. The next chapter will explain more about this future world, so keep reading.**_


	4. Just another day redone

_**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: This is Not a real chapter, **(alert** NEW **version,** Star Class**). __After this message is just a repeat of **chapter 3**. I have decided that I shall not be continuing this story in its present format. It is sloppy, poorly thought out and quite honestly I'm disappointed with it, (if you're feeling disappointed don't, just read on)._

_**HOWEVER, **__I have just completely_ _**REDONE **__this chapter 1, (and will be adding more soon), removing all of the rubbish that made me cringe and wonder what I was thinking, (making the story seem completely** new**), and I've re-uploaded as a_ _**NEW **__story because I felt that just going over these chapters wouldn't be right as in a way the new one is vastly different and so much more thought out._

_Its called **Star Class**__and I'll hope that those of you who enjoyed this will look through my stories list and click on the link to the new and certainly improved version of this story._

_The chapter IS **"BRAND NEW",** just using this story as its base foundation. Well, thank you and I hope to hear what you think if you read the new version. I'm now working on chapter 2 and hope to get that up ASAP, thank you._

_Also, j__ust a quick note to tell you I am changing my name from __**Myrddin Le Fay**__. Now it's __Myrddin 'Le Fay' Ignis Magus, __(to hopefully get people used to it), but soon I'll be taking out the __'Le Fay'__ so I'll just be __**Myrddin Ignis Magus**_

Thank you,

Myrddin Ignis Magus

* * *

_**Class's of the Future**_

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**Stolen Year**_

_Did I just hear right? Well I suppose since I'm am Harry Potter, with my luck we could have been blasted into the future, but over six hundred years... whoa... okay, okay, don't panic... don't panic, we'll get back somehow. Hang on; did he just call us Mr. and Mrs. Potter? I don't remember marrying Ginny. Whoa, I just thought, if this is the future maybe I just haven't married her yet._

_Well enough about that for now... what are these two, I've never heard of them before. Oh crap I'm so confused; damn I think Ginny's gone into shock. Well it can't be that bad being in the future, this cat girl, uh, River seems nice enough, oh and from the badge on her coat she goes to Hogwarts, and she's in Gryffindor house. Maybe I should ask what they are? Well, uh, maybe not, will they be offended, ah fuck it._

"What are you," he just blurted out, standing dizzily he helped the still shocked Ginny to her feet.

The cat girl and blue man started then laughed at him. "I'm a Kitterin and Mr. Dubaken is a Kuruken," replied River, slightly confused, she had never heard of anyone travelling that far in time before, and has never heard of anyone ever travelling forward in time, it just seemed so impossible.

Harry nodded with a frown, looking at Ginny; he was a little worried that she just stared at River and Kane with a pale face and open mouth, in shock. "Uh, so you're aliens?" he had to ask. "Like from another planet?" he added just to clarify his suspicions.

"Yes, we are from other worlds," agreed Kane with an amused smile, he was glad he had something other than work to do. He felt quite sorry for the two accidental time travellers, since they'll have a lot to take in from the very different earth to the one they knew. He wondered how he could get them back; travelling that far would be very difficult.

"I was born on earth," interrupted River happily. "I go to Hogwarts," she added proudly.

"So, uh, you're a witch?" the green-eyed human asked.

She nodded eagerly. "Yeah," she agreed. "And you're wizard," she added with a giggle. "So, what's a death eater and why were you fighting them?"

Harry was about to answer when Kane interrupted. "River, this young man is the legendary hero, Harry James Potter, survived a killing curse when he was fifteen months old, which backfired and vanquished the Dark Lord Voldemort. When he was fourteen, Voldemort was resurrected using his blood but he escaped, the ministry of magic would not believe Voldemort's return until just before the end of his fifth year. He defeated Voldemort at the age of twenty-one, then defeated Albus Dumbledore soon after... then when he was twenty-five defeated the Dark King Draconus, and at the age of twenty-seven revealed the magical world when my people made first contact after we detected the non-magical peoples gravidic-warp, then at twenty-nine defeated two of the Dark Masters."

Harry, Ginny and Rivers eyes were now comically wide and the three looked ready to pass out. "And this," he continued and pointed to Ginny. "Is Ginevra Potter, married Harry Potter at the age of

seventeen, then again at the age of twenty-two. While her husband fought Voldemort she held back over thirty of Voldemort's generals and defeated them all, she defeated the Dark Queen just before Harry defeated the Dark King... and at twenty-eight defeated a third Dark Master."

"Why would I defeat Dumbledore," blurted out Harry, unable to think straight, it was just the first question to spill from his clogged mind.

"Hmm," thought Kane for a moment. "I really can't tell you, and I ask that you not look it up either, I've already told you too much. All I can say however is, you disappeared in your fifth year with Ginevra and reappeared a few months later at Hogwarts at the age of twenty-one and twenty. I'm guessing you will be here for a while. However, you never told anyone where you both disappeared to."

"Ok," chuckled Harry nervously looking at Ginny. "Uh, Ginny, are you ok?"

She shook her head clear and looked at him, blinking several times. "...Um, I-I think so... um... hunnie," she said with a small smile creeping to her lips.

Harry laughed nervously with a large blush. "Wow, uh, we get married."

"Yeah," she agreed hopping she did not sound too pleased with this news. "And you defeat V-Voldemort."

"Yeah," he agreed with a small smile. "And you defeat the Dark Queen," he added a grin splitting his face, _go with the flow,_ he thought to himself nervously. It was quite disconcerting knowing even this much of their future, but his curiosity really wanted to know more.

"Who's the Dark Queen?" she asked confusedly. It was a little worrying to think that two more dark jerks will rise up soon after Voldemort's defeat, and even more so that she's supposed to defeat one.

Harry shrugged. "Dunno, who's the Dark King?" he asked, and he thought he only had Voldemort to worry about, now he has more, but the whole defeating Dumbledore thing was a mystery. However, a nagging feeling in the back of his mind told him he should know why he fights Dumbledore, like he might have tried before, however, he could not even think of a time when he was angry with the old man.

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know," she replied worriedly, they could be anyone back in the past, but who she had no clue.

"Wow, this is so cool," chimed in River excitedly regaining their attention. "I get to meet the Harry and Ginevra Potter, um," she thought for a moment. "Since you're stuck here for five years will you be attending Hogwarts?" she thought it would be fun, spending time with the pair, and helping them get strong enough to fight their dark enemies, she guessed in this time is where they gain the power and spells to win.

Harry and Ginny looked at her in surprise. "Um, we don't know," answered Harry uncertainly. He could see it as a good idea; he guessed they had a lot to learn in order to win the war. He hoped he and Ginny will get to learn many alien spells and other cool magic's.

"Well I think that's a great idea," interrupted Kane. "You'll get to make new friends and learn about the world as it is now to get around better."

"Oh, so, um, we have space ships and all that, right?" he asked interestedly.

"Yes," agreed Kane amusedly.

Harry just grinned excitedly. "Can we get to visit another planet?" he asked hopefully.

Kane laughed. "I think I can arrange it."

"Awesome!" chimed Harry eagerly. Wow, Harry felt he and Ginny were the luckiest couple on earth, getting to visit the future and meet real aliens. He wondered what kind of new things they will discover, and hopped again to learn some alien magic. However, it was a little disconcerting that he knew he is going to marry Ginny, not that he did not like Ginny because he does, and she is really hot. It was mainly the Ron factor, how would Ron react when they arrived back, married? He would most probably act a complete prat about it.

Harry was eager to see what this completely new earth has to offer. However, he was also curious about other more important things, like why he would defeat Dumbledore, why would they be fighting? He also wanted to know who the Dark King and Queen are and why he had never heard of them before now if they come to power only a few years after Voldemorts death.

He could guess that he and Ginny will learn what they need to fight here in the future; twiddling his wand in his fingers, he looked at his future wife and she him, giving each other a sheepish smile. He hoped they will be happy together, and wondered whether they had any ancestors still alive on earth, or he supposed another planet. It was quite overwhelming to not only find out we are not alone in the universe but other races also have magic.

"What's that?" interrupted River to his thoughts, pointing to the wand twiddling in his fingers.

Harry looked down at his wand surprised she has never seen one before. "It's my wand," he replied with a small smile.

"You mean it's a magical focus?" she asked looking confused when Harry and Ginny nodded, she lifted her hands showing a metallic bracelet with a large smooth blue gem on the back of each hand. "B-but these are magical focuses," she announced to their surprise. "They even have in built communicators and scanners," she added happily.

"Huh? Wow, where can we get some?" asked Ginny eagerly.

Kane laughed. "I think I can sort you both out, you'll not learn much using such primitive focuses, luckily you didn't destroy that part of my lab," he chuckled amusedly as he walked over to the far wall, typing on a keypad. The three young sorcerers watched fascinated as the wall slid open with a mechanical swish revealing shelves upon shelves of silver bracelets with different coloured gems attached. "Hmm, give me a minute and I'll find a pair for each of you," he called as he began checking them over with the occasional glance in their direction.

"Oh, where will you two be living until you start Hogwarts?" asked River, she hoped they will become good friends, she guessed since they disappeared from their time at the end of fifth year they will be sixth years with her, then she thought and remembered Ginny's a year younger, but wondered whether that would matter.

"Uh, we don't know," replied Ginny worriedly. She also wondered what they would do without money, and hers and Harry's robes are quite messed up and singed.

"You could stay with me?" she suggested hopefully. "I live in Platform City with my mum, well we have a big house on the outskirts and I've been living in the guest house but it has four bedrooms, mum won't mind, it will be nice to have company, and dads hardly ever home. Dads the captain of the High Mobile Space Battleship, North Star, he's only home for about a month a year, which is normally Christmas time." She said it all so excitedly; Harry and Ginny could not help but grin.

"W-will your mum be ok with that though?" asked Ginny a little worried, but hopeful.

"Yeah, she loves having guests to dolt on," she giggled rolling her eyes.

"Oh, uh, cool," chuckled Harry. "So, um, what's Platform City?"

"Oh, right you probably haven't heard of it before," she nodded knowingly. "It didn't exist in your time. It used to be a tiny city called, uh, I can't remember..."

"Liverpool," called Kane from where he continued looking for focuses. "You should pay more attention in history class," he chuckled.

River blushed lightly looking sheepish. "Well, yeah, Liverpool, now it's a Mega City, with the Orbital Elevator in the centre..."

"What's an Orbital Elevator?" asked Harry eagerly.

"Well, it's just that, a huge elevator that takes you to Orbital City," she replied, grinning excitedly.

"And Orbital City's in space?" asked Ginny, eager to learn more. It was a little overwhelming but it all interested her greatly, her dad would be in heaven here in this time.

"Yeah, it's really fun there, it has this huge theme park and lots more," she agreed eagerly. "And you can even see loads of Starships getting built; it has this beyond huge space dock too, that you can get to see all sorts of Starforce ships and alien ships."

"Wow, what about your species' home planet?" asked Harry interested to find out a little about her world, he had so many questions he wanted to ask, and so little patients he wants to ask them all now, but knew he has not got enough time all in one day.

"Oh, it's called kittren, it's not as cool as earth," she answered with a grin. "We're at war anyway so it's safer here on earth."

"A-at war?" asked Ginny in surprise.

"Yeah," she agreed sadly. "My people and Starforce are at war with a lizard race called the Dixeon's, and they're controlled by one of the Dark Masters."

"But I thought we defeated them?" asked Harry in confusion.

"Yes, there was nine, there's only six left," she agreed sadly.

"Oh, well, uh, sorry to hear it," mumbled Harry looking down at his feet.

"Don't let it concern you," interrupted Kane with a small smile as he walked over with two pairs of bracelet, gem focuses. "They are called Rune Focuses or Rucus for short," he smiled as he handed Harry 2 with green gems and Ginny 2 with red gems. "Harry yours is an emerald gem, with Virage breathe core, and Ginevra, yours is ruby gem with Virage breathe core, they seem best suited for you."

Ginny and Harry putting their wands away and clipped on their Rucus's, feeling the magic, they were surprised when the gems seemed to fuse and stick to the back of their hands. Ginny's and Harry's hands sparked gold and blue for a moment. The 2 then looked at their gems in awe and shock; they were most definitely beautiful, and much nicer than a wand could ever be.

"S-so, how do they work?" asked Ginny eagerly and nervously.

"Just like a wand, only using hand gestures," replied Kane. "Why not give it a try?"

"W-we can't," intercepted Harry. "We're underage, so we can't use magic outside of school."

"No you're not," interrupted River confusedly. "You're allowed to use magic outside of school when you're thirteen."

"W-we are?" asked Harry and Ginny together in shock while River and Kane nodded together.

"Cool," said Harry raising his right hand towards a damaged wall. "Expelliamus!" a dim red light encompassed his hand for a moment before a beam of red light blasted forward, slashing into the wall. "Awesome," he declared chuckling.

"See, not very hard is it," smiled Kane.

"What was that spell you used?" asked River interestedly.

"A disarming charm," answered Ginny.

"Well, as much as I would love to stand around talking all day rather than doing anything," interrupted Kane. "I have to somehow secretly get you enrolled into Hogwarts, and clear up this mess... so, River, why don't you take Harry and Ginevra to the translocators and take them to see Platform City, and ask your mum about them staying with you."

"Ok," she said excitedly. "Come on, follow me, but I think we need to get you two some new clothes before I take you home," she said as she led them out of the lab into a well lit corridor, they were only mildly surprised it was lit by technology rather than magic, or maybe a combination of both.

"Everything has changed so much," commented Ginny in awe.

"Yeah," agreed Harry. "And I thought the magical people would stay in the dark ages forever."

River giggled. "So, how does it feel to know you two are going to get married in a couple of years?" she asked amusedly.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other blushing before looking away. "W-we aren't even dating," answered Harry nervously.

River looked at them in surprise. "Hmm, I just thought, um, do you two think you need to see a doctor, you both look like you've been dragged through hell and back, and Harry you look unhealthy," she declared, changing the subject.

"Uh," began Harry, looking at Ginny, he noted she is still bleeding and looked like crap, and she was walking with a slight limp, they had been so fascinated by their predicament they forgot they were just in a battle for their lives, and he guessed a check up on his health could not hurt. "I, uh, think that would be a good idea, Ginny twisted her ankle, and I haven't ever had a check up before."

"Y-you haven't," she asked in shock as she touched a pad by these incredible white metallic doors and they opened into a beautiful elevator, which they stepped in, the doors closing. "Auditorium!" she announced and the lift ascended.

Ignoring the knowledge of voice commanded lifts Harry answered. "No, my family have never taken me to a doctor before, they're, or were since they're dead now, racists towards magic, well in fact they are just racists."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," she replied sadly. "Well, what about when you went to Hogwarts?"

"Well, I've been to the hospital wing a few times but the medi-witch never said anything," he shrugged.

"Well, um," began River waving her left hand over him, muttering something she frowned. "Hmm, well, I'm not very good at medical stuff but my scanner says you're underfed, and not very physically strong... we'll have to see what the doctors at the hospital say."

Harry just nodded dumbly as the elevator opened and they walked out, Harry's and Ginny's mouths dropped open, hundreds of people, humans, and many other races, like lizards and gooey looking one eyed aliens, and Harry even noticed a fox like alien with an orange fluffy tail. Harry and Ginny tried hard not to stare but could not help it.

The auditorium has huge monitors on the walls advertising things, and desks lining the floor with computers and people working. They noted this floor was actually ground level and has doors leading in and out. River grinned at them as she watched their eyes take in every detail; she led them to a large circular platform of red and took their hands as they stopped.

"Ready?" she asked with a huge grin.

"Ready for what?" they both replied together.

River just grinned eerily. "Travel, Platform City Hospital!" she called joyfully. Harry and Ginny looked confused for a moment before a swish of wind and light and they disappeared, reappearing in a

beautifully clean and huge hospital reception standing on another red circular platform. They noted not many patients' sitting around, and River pulled them to the reception desk where a green alien with tall baldhead and huge shinny yellow eyes sat, her large bust and nurses uniform the only thing suggesting she is female.

"Good afternoon," she greeted them with a smile. "Uh, let me guess, these two were stuck in a battle, the girl needs her ankle seen too, and... hmm," she frowned not looking happy as her gaze lingered on Harry. "What doesn't he need fixing," she commented in disgust.

Just then, a male of her species, a doctor approached. "Yes indeed," he agreed looking at them unblinkingly. He then chuckled at Harry's and Ginny's beyond confused looks. "My kind are telepathic, we make excellent medical personnel, but do not fret, your secrets are safe with us, it is an honour, but please follow me and I shall have you both at perfect health in no time," he said leading the way.

Harry and Ginny nervously followed while River followed with a huge grin. Harry was now a little worried, he knew he was not exactly fit but the doctor seemed to think more. He worried more and more as they walked, the doctor leading them into an empty examination room, he smile kindly at them as the door closed, the room having two beds and loads of weird gadgets Harry and Ginny had never seen before, with a computer on the desk.

"Do not worry Mr. Potter," the doctor said. "I shall make sure you are on your way to full health before you leave here, I am Doctor Ambris. However, first I think I should fix Mrs. Potter first," he informed them as he picked up some kind of metal pen from his desk. Well it was thicker than a normal pen and has a blue light on the tip. He pointed it at Ginny, pressing a button, she flashed blue for a second and her cuts and bruises just faded away before their eyes.

"Whoa, I feel great, that's impressive," chimed Ginny, testing her ankle with a grin. "I feel fine now."

"I am pleased, but now to deal with your husband," he replied with a light smile looking at Harry.

"Uh, we haven't exactly gotten married yet," he said blushing.

Ambris chuckled. "Well, is it not true you are from the past?" Harry nodded slowly. "Then technically, you are husband and wife. Well anyway, you'll need some nano-enhancements to return you to full health; they will also repair all of the primitive repair work on your many bones and strengthen your muscles. I'll also have to remove those magical inhibitors holding your magic back before they continue deteriorating your body, and those memory modifications and erases will have to be reversed."

Harry's jaw was slack in horror. "M-my memories been altered?"

"Well, yes, quite extensively," he agreed sadly. Then he looked back at Ginny. "Your wife also has a couple of large memory blocks I'll have to remove too."

Harry looked at Ginny's shocked face before back to the doctor. "A-and I have some of my magic sealed?"

"Yes," he agreed. "From what I can sense sixty-five percent of your power is sealed, I have no doubt you've been having difficulty with learning spells."

"W-well, I guess," he agreed thinking back to how hard it was to learn a simple summoning charm his fourth year. "B-but why would anyone do that, a-and who would erase my memories?"

"That I should let you discover for yourself," he replied as he collected a plastic gun with flat metal nozzle, pulling from a draw in the wall a glass capsule clicking it into the top of the gun, he placed its nozzle on Harry's neck. "These nanites will fix all of your damage, reverse the magical seals and altered memories, it will take a few minutes before the first memory block will be ripped down and will hurt," he said pulling the trigger. It fizzed before he pulled it away; Harry was surprised it did not hurt, but a little afraid of what he will discover.

Doctor Ambris then pulled out another glass capsule; clicking it into the gun, he fired it into Ginny's neck. "These will reverse the memory modification on you." He placed the gun back into a draw and smiled kindly at his two patients'. "Well Mr. Potter, it will take a few weeks for you to be at full health, and a few hours for your magic to be at full power, as for memories, they will start to unblock in a few minutes and continue to unravel for the next few days, the memories your subconscious feels are most important will be first, each time will cause some pain while you remember. However, the pain will go soon after reviewing what has been stolen. I'll leave you here to experience your first, with Mrs. Potter and your friend Miss. Tanton," he said smiling as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Uh, G-Ginny are you ok?" asked Harry, worriedly taking her hand.

Ginny startled, looking at him terrified. "I-I'm afraid, H-Harry."

"I-It will be ok, Ginny," he smiled lightly at her; he pulled her closer, into a hug. She melted into him, holding on, shaking. "I'm scared to Ginny, what could have happened that someone would erase?"

"Maybe it's something bad you've seen," suggested River helpfully.

"Yeah, and I stumbled onto the same thing loads of times?" retorted Harry angrily with a sigh. "S-sorry, it's not your fault."

"It's okay, I would be angry too if someone messed with my memory," she replied with a kind smile.

Suddenly Harry yelled out in pain slumping over, twitching in Ginny's arm, the panicked red haired girl fell to her butt holding Harry tight as he cried out. River could only watch worriedly as Ginny also started screaming in pain both now seemingly screaming in a state of unconsciousness, as the red head slumped over with Harry on top of her in her arms.

_**(Flashback)**_

_It was just after the Chamber of Secrets; Harry had just saved Ginny from Voldemort's memory in the diary, Tom Riddle. However, he could see the red haired girl was traumatized, and he tried on many occasions to talk with her, he thought if he shared his loneliness with her, she would trust him, and share her feelings with him, someone who would never use her secrets against her. However, it was _

_not to be as the years progressed to a close, Ron would not leave him alone with her for even ten seconds, it was like he was being followed and Harry was getting suspicious._

_Harry even suspected Dumbledore might have known it was Ginny opening the Chamber under the diaries influence, but never said anything about it to Ron or Hermione, he wasn't sure why but he just did not trust them anymore. Therefore he never got the opportunity to even say hello to Ginny, let alone comfort her, something he could see she needed and wanted, but he had a suspicion only he could give her the needed support since he did save her._

_He hoped he could get the opportunity to speak with Ginny on the train, however, even when he lied to get away from Ron and Hermione, Ron said he was coming too. Harry told him no, that he is quite capable of using the toilet by himself. However, Ron paid him no attention whatsoever and followed, waiting outside the toilet door, even though Harry did not need to use it. When Harry exited the door he hoped Ron would enter after, but he did not, he just led the way back to the compartment._

_Later on the train, Harry was surprised when Ginny stopped by, asking to sit with them. Harry piped in first and agreed brightly. However, Ron overrode his agreement with Hermione and Ginny left, Harry went to follow her. However, Ron blocked his path saying she is just an attention-seeking brat, Harry barely restrained from smacking Ron in the face. However, just returned to his seat, fuming._

_He arrived home with the Dursey's, the first thing he did was put his stuff in his small filthy bedroom before they forced him to make them dinner and wash up after. Later that evening Harry was exhausted and hungry, but he spent an hour writing Ginny a letter, giving Hedwig instructions not to let anyone see her, and to sneak into Ginny's room and hide to wait for a reply._

_The next morning he was very pleased to find a reply, and Hedwig looking very pleased with herself. Harry and Ginny spent the summer holidays getting closer through letters. It turned out she had also been prevented by her family from speaking with him, which pissed him off beyond compare. Harry though was pleased to discover the Weasley's had won a few hundred Galleons, and Ron wrote saying they were going to Egypt on holiday to visit his brother Bill, therefore Harry would not be able to visit them because they will not get back until just before school. However, that was not what Ginny said; apparently, Dumbledore had told her parents that Harry must not leave his relatives at all that summer, 'for his own protection'. The old bastard had even got her parents to make all of their kids keep the same lie, however, Ginny said she had her fingers crossed behind her back, she promised she would never lie to him._

_It was about three weeks before the end of the summer holidays when Harry lost control and inflated his Aunt Marge like a balloon and ran away, taking the dangerous Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron. That was when he found out Sirius Black is a magical criminal escaped from Azkaban Prison, when Minister Fudge found him. He suspected Sirius Black had something to do with him, and from what he read in the papers realised the man never even had a trial, therefore, as far as Harry was concerned was innocent, since the laws are innocent until proven guilty, and he never was. Therefore, Sirius Black was just a man running from injustice and not of concern to Harry as of that moment._

_Harry was told, or more like ordered by Fudge not to enter the muggle side of London, even though he wanted to get some muggle clothes he never left Magical-London. His time by himself was not bad; in fact, it was quite good. He continued writing Ginny, and she too thought it weird that the _

_minister himself would be out searching for him. He loved having Ginny to talk to, she did not shoot his ideas down, but did not back down from him either; she said things outright and straightforward. He hardly even got letters from Ron and Hermione, he did not know why since he sent them letters that they never even replied too. Harry asked Ginny whether Ron was getting his letters and she said she would look out if he sends another. Therefore, Harry sent Ron 1 and Ginny said he just looked at the envelope and screwed it up, dumping it in his pocket._

_Harry was confused as to why Ron would not read his letter but just shrugged it off as nothing much right then. He knew Ron could be very thoughtless, but not reading mail sent to you by your best mate was just beyond rude. He wondered whether Hermione was ignoring his mail to when he asked his owl Hedwig to await a reply, however, she returned shortly after looking pissed off with no return letter._

_It was the day before Hogwarts when the Weasley's turned up at the Leaky cauldron pub to stay the night. Harry was accosted by Ron and Hermione as if they had not ignored Harry's letters and that Harry would be too stupid to notice. However, Harry's attention was mainly on Ginny, he wanted to talk with her, hang around with her, but they were scared. They had both noticed something was off, wrong, not as it was supposed to be. Anyway, every time they wondered to close Ron would guide Harry in a deferent direction or rudely tell Ginny to get lost._

_That night Harry overheard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arguing over whether or not to tell Harry, Sirius Black was out to kill him. He was not sure whether to believe that or not, but either way it did not bother him. He wondered at what reason, Sirius Black could have to kill him. He had read up on dementors the disgusting soul sucking guards of Azkaban; they supposedly draw the happiness out of the air. However, he could just see in the pictures of the newspapers, that Sirius had a spark of hope in his dead blue eyes. Hope is not truly a happy thought however, it is something a truly guilty person would never have._

_Therefore, Harry went back to his room to sleep. He was disappointed though that Ginny was sharing a room with Hermione, meaning Harry could not sneak to the red haired girls' room to speak. He resented Hermione's very existence that night, he felt like killing the bitch for keeping him away from his friend. He wondered at that feeling, which is what brought about a curiosity of Voldemort's creation. He wondered whether Tom riddles life was just as hard and suffering as his, he wondered whether Dumbledore sent him to the Dursley's every year on purpose, to suffer, maybe Dumbledore wanted him to go dark? Right then it felt very possible, he laughed as he thought, Ginny could be his Dark Empress._

_However, drifted off to sleep, the next day was hectic with the Weasley's rushing around packing their trunks, though to his joy and surprise Ginny like him had packed the night before. Therefore, they had a small quiet conversation, where Ginny told him to his horror, Hermione had warned her not to even talk with him. Neither knew why Hermione would do this since she would not tell Ginny. They had to stop talking, pretending as if they were doing nothing but examining their shoes when Ron came over scowling at his sister. Harry in that moment hated Ron, he hated Hermione and he would hate anyone who dared to act bad around Ginny. If he had too, he would kill them all, who are they to say what he can do, and whom he can hang around with?_

_Later on the train although, Harry wanted to sit anywhere but with Ron and Hermione, they followed him everywhere, into every compartment he chose, he even tried Malfoy's compartment, but Harry just could not stand the prat for more than five seconds. Therefore, they ended up in a compartment with the new defence teacher, Professor J. R. Lupin. He was sleeping, wearing ragged clothes and looked near deaths door._

_Harry mostly ignored Ron and Hermione, even though they kept trying to draw him into conversation, he just did not care. Nearing the end of the train trip, which was very trying on Harry's common sense, since he wanted to beat the living shit out of Ron and Hermione, especially when they kept calling Ginny names for the whole Chamber thing. That was when dementors boarded the train and Harry passed out, hearing his mothers' screams. Harry woke to find Hermione and Ron hovering over him looking worried and the Professor awake. Harry pushed his so-called friends out of his sight and sat down breathlessly and the Professor gave him some chocolate to counter the dementor's affects._

_The rest of the trip was annoying with Ron and Hermione thinking they have a right to know what memories he heard, they obviously expected this kind of reaction. However, Harry would not tell them anything, even though they continued to pester him until he snapped and told them to shut the fuck up and that their obsessive prying will end with them up getting hexed. That did the trick._

_The carriage ride up to the school was okay if you ignore the bastard dementors guarding the gates. He guessed Dumbledore and the minister are complete idiots for allowing those foul beasts near innocent children. The feast was uneventful, Harry ignored Hermione and Ron, even though they tried to engage him in conversation, he would not speak at all during the whole feast he ate in silence._

_That night Harry snuck out of bed at about one am, he was about to leave his dorm when he was startled that Ron had woke and asked him where he was going, Harry lied saying "bathroom". Ron went to get up saying he will come too, Harry stunned him and exited the dorm, wondering how Ron woke, knowing him to be a heavy sleeper, he met Ginny downstairs where he told her he stunned Ron and they had a laugh about it. Ginny suggested Ron might have put up some kind of alert ward around the door to wake him if someone leaves. The two have very little clues why Ron would do that. However, both suspected it was to keep an eye on Harry, and it pissed them both off._

_The next morning, Ron was fuming with Harry for stunning him. Harry just said, "follow me to the bathroom again and I'll do more than just stun you." Harry was surprised and happy that he managed to ditch the two and got to the library to look up alert wards and tracking charms and how to reverse them, shoving the books in his bag he did not want to risk anyone finding out he booked them out. However, just before Ron and Hermione surprisingly knew where to find him. He memorised an easy charm to remove the armature alert wards._

_He wondered how they found him so quick, and was now actually suspecting they place a tracking charm or two on him, and to test his theory ditched them as often as he could that day and headed straight for his least likely destinations. They found him each time within ten to fifteen minutes. He even asked what they were doing where he is, and they came up with lame lies each time, they must think him a complete idiot._

_That night it was two pm before Harry could sneak out, he used his new charm on the door, not surprised when he felt another charm braking and he snuck out of the room without having to stun Ron. He found Ginny, and she like him had large supplies of books on trackers and alert wards she stole._

_They soon got to work, learning the charms, counter charm and detection charms. Harry was shocked he had five trackers attacked to him. Ginny was also surprised she had one on her. Therefore, they removed them immediately, while mumbling death threats under their breath. Ginny also mentioned Fred and George think Snape and Dumbledore can read peoples' minds but they need eye contact, so both promised never to look them in the eyes again._

_All too soon, the two parted ways with a quick hug. Harry put up a new alert ward for Ron to make sure he does not realise he knows and quickly went to bed and sleep._

_The next morning Harry was in high spirits, Ginny had taken his stolen books putting them hidden with hers. Harry managed to ditch Ron and Hermione again at lunch; checking for trackers, grinning that they had not noticed them gone yet, he found Ginny in a special room she barely remembered from Riddles memories. The Room of Requirement was quite interesting it became whatever they needed, and they used it to practice curse's and hexes, which they thought they might need to use on Ron and Hermione, since the room supplied them with plenty of awesome books._

_After lunch, Harry was only mildly surprised Ron and Hermione were beyond pissed off with him, demanding he tell them where he went, he just ignored them but did not miss Hermione flick her wand at him. However, at the end of the school day, Harry had already removed the trackers on him and snuck off with Ginny in the Room of requirement, and he actually had lots of fun with her, mocking Ron and Hermione._

_Ginny returned to the common room fifteen minutes before Harry, when he did he got an amusing telling off by Ron and Hermione, he hexed them both and told them he can go where the fuck he likes whenever he likes before storming up to his room._

_That weekend, Harry snuck off in the mornings, and he and Ginny enjoyed every moment together, learning new things and getting closer. This was how the next few months went, well with that whole Sirius Black thing after the Halloween Feast._

_Christmas was good, Harry stayed for the holidays as usual, and Hermione and Ron chose to stay even though Harry told them not too. Luckily, Ginny also stayed and the pair managed to ditch Ron and Hermione everyday and sometimes watched the marauders map, laughing as they watched Ron and Hermione's dots searching all over, supposedly for Harry._

_On Christmas day, Harry found gifts from Hermione, Ron and Ron's parents. However, he ignored them and snuck out of the room fully dressed, with all he needed and found Ginny waiting for him in their room. Then they exchanged gifts, Harry got her a silver necklace with a green gem, with engraved runes for protection. Ginny gave Harry this beautiful leather bracelet, with entwined red and black, with a silvery blue phoenix on the top for luck, it was the greatest gift he had ever received and the pair stayed together all day snuggled up in each other's arms, comfortable on a leather sofa in front of a roaring fire. Before they left for Christmas dinner, they kissed briefly blushing under the mistletoe, expressing their deep feelings in that moment; he knew he was falling in love._

_Love? Love was something he had not experienced before he had Ginny, they could talk about anything and everything together, and were always there to give each other a comforting hug and kiss. Harry realised that was what he was always missing from his life, someone to hold him, someone to hold._

_The rest of the year carried on a similar vain. However, it was June 5__th__; Harry was called up to see the headmaster for some reason, and when entering the office he was surprised to find Ginny there with the old man, but even more so that Ron and Hermione were both there looking angry and a little smug. Dumbledore then went on to say how disappointed he is that Harry would run around behind everyone's back with Ginny. He then removed his wand saying he cannot let it continue, and that Harry needed all his love for him, Ron and Hermione, that he would take the memories._

_Harry could never remember removing his wand so fast and his rage took hold and he fired the Cruciatus Curse, something he and Ginny read about but never thought they would use. Dumbledore barely avoided it, but it gave Ginny time to draw her wand striking at Ron and Hermione, stunning them both, then Harry and Ginny tornado tag teamed against the old man. However, they lost quickly, the next thing they knew they were standing in Dumbledore's office looking confused, most of the year seeming like an unreal dream, what really happened gone._

_Ron and Hermione having been awakened led Harry smugly from the office, slowly followed by Ginny, neither knowing what was going on. The next day Harry, Ron and Hermione were best friends again to many people's confusion. It was common knowledge Harry seemed to hate Ron and Hermione the day before, and even Malfoy had stopped being a prat to Harry during the year, things just seemed so wrong._

_It was two weeks later Hermione and Harry followed the grim like dog dragging Ron through a tunnel under a tree. Harry wondered why he just did not seem to care whether the dog hurt Ron, in fact, he felt content as he heard Ron's screams of pain and horror._

_They then discovered Ron's rat Scabbers to be Peter Pettigrew, the man who betrayed Harry's parents and Sirius to be Harry's godfather, with Pettigrew alive Sirius will be free to take Harry in, he was thankful, however, did not miss Hermione's and Ron's worried expressions at this fact. Lupin had even shown up, and Harry stupidly spared Pettigrew, Snape was already out cold after Harry stunned him when he would not listen, he had very little recollection where he even learnt the stunning spell but shrugged it off._

_Then they tied up Pettigrew and took him through the passage, Sirius floating Snape, smacking his head somewhat, and Lupin helping Ron with his broken ankle, both tied to Pettigrew. When they got out, they were surprised to find Dumbledore waiting for them. To Harry's surprise, he greeted Pettigrew with a smile and modified everyone's memories, and they all believed Remus transformed into his werewolf form even though the first full moon was not until the next day. They all believed that was the reason Pettigrew got away._

_Harry found himself in the hospital wing, and Dumbledore let him and Hermione go back in time to save Sirius, Harry was in shock when he saw what really happened, however, Hermione seemed to have expected it and stunned him from behind. He woke up just in time to fly the hippogriff to save Sirius, believing he fell asleep, however had no memory of what he saw._

_**(End Flashback)**_


End file.
